Directed By Hatake Kakashi
by Bad Weather
Summary: SasuNaru. The four friends start watching a movie. Just a movie. Some Sakura bashing if you look for it. there is also some OOC  very little i think  and it's probbably an A/U story, so... R&R please!


**Author's note:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto (Naruto owns me XD)**

**Warning: SasuNaru. Don't like it? Well, you know what to do then ^^ also, some Sakura bashing, if you look for it.**

**Also: this is my first fic, so... ya know... don't kill me yet X3 **

**Summary: What kind of a movie would Hatake Kakashi direct?**

**_Directed By Hatake Kakashi_**

~ flashback ~

'Hey, Naruto?'

'Yes, Teme?'

'How did you end up with Hinata?'

Before the blonde said anything, Sasuke knew what it will be.

'How did you end up with Sakura?'

The dark haired man glared at his best friend. Knowing that dobe will _never_ simply answer his question didn't make it less annoying. But it was fair this time, so Sasuke let it go.

'I didn't _end up _with her. She caught me off guard and spread the rumor that we are dating. Now answer my question.'

He didn't have to tell Naruto, what thoughts made him let his guard down.

'I don't know. I guess I didn't end up with her either. It just…'

'Keeps your mind of things?'

'No, more like keeps things from my mind.' The blonde grinned. Sasuke made a sigh. 'Does dating Sakura keep your mind off things that you don't want to remember?' there was no grin on blonde's face, so – Sasuke thought – he was serious. But before he could say anything Naruto kept on talking.

'Do you have a crush on someone?'

Sasuke had to admit, dobe could be observant when he wanted to.

'Hn.' He made his favorite response, but Naruto's insight hasn't worn off yet, so he took it as a yes.

'Who?'

Now Sasuke gave Naruto a murderous glare that could be easily read as "I will _never_ tell", but it didn't affect Naruto.

'Oh well, then, I guess, you'll _never_ know who my crush is, teme.'

And with that the most hyperactive boy of the city left the most serious one sit in the edge on the bridge.

And if anybody knew _exactly_ how curious and jealous Sasuke was at that moment, they would probably rather have chosen death, than agreed to meet his eyes.

~ end of flashback ~

~ Sakuras POV.

I came to Naruto's house with Sasuke (I was holding his arm. Score!). We brought him some food (the last time we watched a movie at Naruto's place, he said he had food. Well, 20 types of ramen _counts_ as food, Naruto said) to eat while watching.

When we knocked, then rang the door bell, and knocked again about 7 times, Hinata opened the door.

'Oh, hi' she said in a low voice and smiled 'Naruto is making ramen' me and Sasuke sighed 'and I had to help him, because he dropped a bowl of popcorn'

'Popcorn, really? What's popcorn doing at _Naruto's _house?' Sasuke said with a surprised expression.

'I brought it. And thank God, you brought some more food. I'm sick of ramen, and the fact that I'm saying it really means something, doesn't it?' Hell yeah it did. Usually Hinata would take anything that Naruto did, but he must have outdone himself this time. 'Anyway, come in' she said and we walked through the door.

At first I thought I'll throw up, because all of the smell of ramen in the house. I heard Sasuke sigh near me, and then he went to the kitchen to say hi to Naruto, and left me with Hinata.

'So, what are we watching tonight?' I asked. Although I already had an idea about what was coming.

' "The Glare". It's the movie directed by Kakashi'

'Kakashi?'

'You know, Mr. Hatake, our literature teacher. At least _he _calls it literature'

We were in big trouble. Mr. Hatake had a very perverted taste, and held nothing against teaching as about _the beauty of true love_ (physical at least). I was already a little scared to see that movie.

'He asked Naruto to watch the movie and tell him what he thinks, because he'll probably just tell whatever he wants, no matter how gross it will be. And he also said something about learning from it, thought I'm not sure about that part.'

After some time the three of us were sitting on a couch in front of Naruto's home cinema system (Naruto was sitting on the ground surrounded by his special ramen collection. Me, Hinata and Sasuke politely refused to join him).

The movie started just like any other. It was about an orphan boy, Shun, who was hated by the whole village, because he had a some sort of demon inside of him (I didn't really listen, looking at Sasuke was much better, and I couldn't really hear much because Naruto was eating his ramen, and made sounds as if he was having a some sort of food-orgasm). The boy in the movie was blonde, with blue eyes, and from what I've understood, he was a hyperactive prankster.

After some dramatic sights of the blonde running, crying and the people not giving a damn about it, the boy got acknowledged by his teacher, who gave him his headband (or forehead protection, they called it both ways) and made him a true ninja.

'Who knew our teacher could make up a story that didn't begin with sex?' Naruto laughed. But then I realized that Shun was an almost exact copy of Naruto. With that I started to watch the movie along with Sasuke (who seamed unusually interested in it).

After Shun became a ninja, another boy, Takeo, was introduced. He was an orphan too, but more serious, and much cooler than the blonde. There was also this girl Yuna, who had a stupid crush on Takeo and followed him everywhere and was oblivious to the fact, that he really hated that (she looked pretty damn stupid from my point of view, but Sasuke started to laugh at it).

Later on it appeared that Takeo's family was killed by his brother, and he was seeking revenge and power because of that.

God damn it. Takeo was just like Sasuke. They even looked a little alike.

It began to freak me out. At least Mr. Hatake didn't make a copy of me (Yuna, the girl in the movie, was way too silly and annoying; there was no way she could have been resembling me).

~ Sasuke's POV

I had to admit, our literature teacher might have read some other books, that the ones he showed us, 'cause the movie wasn't so bad. It actually entertained me (especially watching the girl Yuna follow Takeo everywhere. Who could have guessed, that Kakashi knew so much?).

But then the movie changed. I didn't know when, but when it did my jaw flew open, Naruto stopped eating, and Hinata and Saukra turned white.

'_Shun, please, listen to me'_

'_LET ME GO, YOU DAMN…!'_

_The blonde's voice was cut off, as Takeo kissed him, this time for real with no fan girls around. And with no warning Shun started to kiss Takeo back. When he broke the kiss, the smaller boy was bright red, his whiskers __easier to see than before, but his eyes looked brighter than the sky._

'_I hate you.' He said._

'_Liar, but it's ok, since hatred can hold much more passion than anything else. And I'll take it all with pleasure.'_

_The blonde had no way to talk back, and no where to run, since he was held tight by strong pale arms. _

_And after a while, he decided that he didn't want to. He wanted those arms to hold him, and he wanted that pale, the most beautiful body to be as close to him as possible. And for as long as Takeo was with him, he could do whatever he wanted. Shun'll heal quickly anyway._

I couldn't believe at what I was seeing (not that I didn't like it) and it was so hard not to jump Naruto right there and then, that I had to hold to Sakura's arm, to keep myself in place. Of course, she understood it in her own way.

'It's awful, isn't it? I mean, what was Mr. Hatake thinking?' I sighed, but didn't say anything.

Hinata was more silent than usually. She looked at Sakura, Sakura looked at me, I looked at Naruto, and then our eyes met.

Those eyes were so blue and clear. Like the sky which felt like freedom. And like a pool of cool water after a day in a hot, dry, empty dessert. Those eyes were comforting, and it felt just so natural to just look at them. And this time, those eyes actually saw me just the right way.

'_Oh well, then, I guess, you'll never know who my crush is, teme.' _

'Hn, dobe. I always get what I want.' I said silently, but I think Naruto heard. Of course, Sakura heard too, but she was too busy complaining about Mr. Hatake and his perverted taste.

'Shut up, the movie wasn't that bad.' I said, and she finnaly let go of my arm.

~ Flash-forward ~

~ Naruto's POV

It was supposed to be a god damn bachelor party for crying out loud! And who ties his best friend and then puts him into a box? Why would Kiba do that to me? He didn't do that to Sasuke. Did he have any idea how uncomfortable it was? I was hungry and I needed air.

I knew, that marrying Sasuke was a bad idea. Very bad idea in deed. Not that Sasuke did anything (yet), but now, when I was tied and put into that god damn box with no ability to shout, speak or move, I understood that this must have been another of Sasuke's sick plans.

But what for? Why not let me have a bachelor party? Not that I wanted it very badly, but still. WHY WRAP ME IN A BOX?

I heard muted sounds – music, some people singing (ugh. I could sing better) and a lot of voices talking about nothing. Where the heck was Kiba taking me? Then I heard his voice.

'Hey, Sasuke! Come here!'

Sound of people repeating the call, and then I heard the answer.

'What do you want? You know, I still haven't forgiven you for this.'

'Oh c'mon, you _need _a bachelor party, admit it.'

'No I don't'

Kiba made a sigh, and then said 'Anyway, I brought you this. Try not too freak out from happines' I could almost se the grin on his face.

The sound of paper riped apart, then there was a small line of light and those dark, knowing eyes that could make me do anything were staring into me.

Those eyes suddenly turned evil and happy. The eyes of an angel which suddenly understood what he was missing in heaven.

I started struggling, knowing what was going to happen next.

'Hn.'

But maybe, marrying Sasuke Uchiha wasn't the worst thing in the world after all.

~ The end.

**A/N: Hope it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Please review, kick my as if you have to so that I can improve ^^**

**~ Bad Weather**


End file.
